


so a florist and a vampire walk into a mall...

by bigbuffbee



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, but its ill advised, don't eat dirt, i mean you can, they are cool friends who hang out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 11:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20152750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbuffbee/pseuds/bigbuffbee
Summary: nat and flower kids hang out and do stuff.





	so a florist and a vampire walk into a mall...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm putting this up as soon as i finished it.

Cool people go to the malls right? They go and hang out with other cool people and escape boring dads, right?  
And cool people bring along some kid to check out the new comic book store that opened up inside the mall… right?  
And it’s cool to go to said comic book store in hopes of finding something for your best friends upcoming birthday? 

Well whatever! Cool people don’t need to listen to the rules! (Unless it’s like… “do not litter”. Cuz that’s just wack) If a cool person doesn’t follow the rules of being cool, well they just get even more cool out of that. And as far as she knows, Nats the coolest.  
Flower kid a close second. 

Flower kid always seems to show up early on meet ups. Either they are just really lucky with the fishbus or they never skip leg day at the gym. Nat finds them waiting at the food court munching on a bag of dirt, as you do. To understand your flowers you gotta Be your flowers. That’s how they are such a good florist. 

“So uhhh. Ready to do stuff now?” Nat said as she hovered besides them. Whether it’s figuratively or literally is up to whoever is reading this, she’s part vampire and stuff. Flower kid nodded vigorously and stuffed the dirt into their pockets. They forgot the bag part of the dirt. They’ll deal with a soil filled pocket later. 

When they arrived at the comic book store they searched around and tried to not engulp the smell of the air. Who knows how many fedora wielders traversed through the aisles. They searched around for anything they recognized Trevor had info dumped on them. There’s GOGOs Unusual Journey, Captain Sun, Empty Iron Magician…  
AHA! Flower kid held up a copy of Serpent Spheres Y. Nat looked it over and it appeared to be actually a sticker book.  
Perhaps it would save them the trouble of getting a volume that he could have already read over, because how can you go wrong with stickers? Everyone loves stickers! 

Nat tucked the purchase under her arm and waltzed out the store with flower kid. They got a superhero comic for Putunia, she may not be able to read much yet but the pictures are there. She’ll probably end up eating it because that’s what rambunctious little children do. 

“Hey do you want to go to the grocery store and get some free samples?” Nat chided in for flower kid to bob their head up and down. 

There weren’t any free samples that day. 

“Hey do you want to go to my place now?”

Trencil was out in the yard pulling weeds under a tarp as they both approached

“Ah, little gardener it’s so good to see you!” He spoke through his gum.  
Flower kid waved back at them and offered him a handful of pocket dirt.  
“Oh uh why thank you.” 

Flower kid followed Nat to her room and she booted up her game console. They aren’t any good at games aside from space pinball, so they simply sat next to her watching her jump around and punch trees apart for the rest of the day.


End file.
